Mori?, Un gran cambio
by darthmocy
Summary: En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Es una pregunta interesante realmente muere uno cuando pierde a alguien importante en su vida, es tan grande el dolor que nadie puede aliviarlo? o lo iontentarias de nuevo ES UN CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

MORI

Hoy por fin me he decidido a salir de mi encierro pues desde que no estas aquí nada ha sido igual, ya no me queda nada, tu eras mi vida, mi todo. Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer trato de borrar esas imágenes y mis pasos me llevan al Crown y me encuentro con Andrew.

A: Hermano que milagro como has estado

D: Bien Andrew y tu

A: Pues no me quejo, ayer estuvieron aquí las chicas y ... perdón no quise incomodarte

D: No te preocupes, como han estado espero que bien

A: Si afortunadamente y Se...

D: Adelante no te apures que cuenta

A: Pues pregunto por ti que como has estado ...

FLASH BACK

S: Hola chicas como están

Todas: Bien

S: Oigan han visto a Darien

Todas con cara de que te pasa

S: no me vean lo que pasa es que no lo han visto en el hospital y me preguntaron por él y ...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Darien fijo su vista en la ventana y su mente empezó a preguntarse porque?

Y preguntas por mi que como me va

**Haber como tome tantas cosas que hable**

**De la soledad**

**Que si estoy bien o mal**

**Que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar**

Porque Quieres saber que ha pasado conmigo, que si te extraño más de lo que creen porque eras mi vida misma pero y que puedo decir

**Y preguntas por mi por curiosidad**

**Y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar**

**Que ya no puedo mas o se me pasara**

**Pero ya no lo se, yo ya no siento mas**

Tu eres mi vida y esta se acabo en el momento en que tu decidiste alejarte para siempre de mi lado, todos creen que no me afecto, pues ven que sonrió , respondo , camino (casi como autómata), oigo (más no escucho), pero en realidad no siente nada , he muerto en vida

**Porque ya no estoy aquí morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar**

**Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

Pero sabes que es lo peor mi querida princesa que mi amor es tan grande por ti que ha durado por mil años y durara por otros mil y que por más que quiero olvidarte no puedo es más no quiero y quisiera decirte que ya no preguntes más por mi , que seas feliz por que yo ...

**Porque ya no estoy aquí, morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es mas grande que el sol, no tiene compasión**

**No preguntes por mi, porque ya no estoy aquí**

**ya no estoy aquí**

A: Darien, me escuchas

D: Claro Andrew

A: Estas bien , siento haberla mencionado, pero siempre busca algún pretexto para mencionarte y decir que tenias razón en muchas cosas, no la entiendo

**Y preguntas por mi de casualidad**

**Si salí a relucir o en la conversación o otra normal**

**si tenia la razón o si yo estaba mal**

**no me puede importar**

D: YO tampoco entiendo, si ya no me quería porque sigue aferrada a hablar de un muerto porque eso es lo que soy Andrew ,un muerto viviente

**Porque ya no estoy aquí morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar**

**Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

A: No digas eso, eres joven vas a encontrar a alguien con quien hacer tu vida

D: Andrew te voy a preguntar algo

A: Dime

D: Realmente crees lo que me estas diciendo?

A: ...

D: Lo ves ni tu lo crees y sabes porque, porque mi vida sin mi princesa ya no existe, el amor que le tengo es eterno y yo deje de vivir el Día que ella me dijo adiós y quiero pedirte un favor dile que ya no pregunte más, dile que he muerto , porque eso es lo que soy un muerto viviente , por otro lado Andrew gracias por ser mi mejor amigo Adiós

**Porque ya no estoy aquí, morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es mas grande que el sol no tiene compasión**

**No preguntes por mi porque ya no estoy aquí, ya no estoy aquí**

A: Darien

D: Nos vemos Andrew.

Mis pasos me llevan a mi departamento que a pesar de ser pequeño lo siento enorme y frío , veos tus fotos que siguen en el mismo lugar, tomo una de ellas la abrazo a mi pecho , cierro mis ojos dejando libres mis lagrimas que no había dejado salir , grito tu nombre y solo dejo que el tiempo corra

SERENA AMOR MIO MORI CUANDO DIJISTE ADIOS, TE AMO

Espero les guste y espero comentarios

La cancion se llama 


	2. Chapter 2

Se que muchas quieren un S&D pero es un cross over, espero sea de su agrado y cambie el capitulo dos para empezar a entrelazar la historia, muchas gracias a quien lo lea y a quien deje un review

**CAPITULO 2 PORQUE?**

AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES

La lluvia caía copiosamente y en una casa abandonada una pequeña figura trataba de mantener el calor de su cuerpo, calmar el dolor de sus músculos y huesos y de su propio corazón que lloraba intensamente.

El panorama era deprimente la casucha, sucia casi derrumbada que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía goteras por todos lados y una triste figura trataba de darse calor frotando sus adoloridos brazos, estaba cansada.

Pero sus cansancio era aparte de físico moral, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, su piel pálida como la nieve y su corazón roto, desecho por la enorme perdida que había sufrido hace poco, no podía creerlo todavía había muerto, el había muerto? no porque es injusto.

Era una persona muy buena, un hombre muy noble y caballeroso y que decir guapo (este pensamiento provoco un apequeña sonrisa en sus labios) a pesar del enorme poder que poseía era humilde y no se vanagloriaba de ello, su familia era rica y aun así su sencillez era enorme.

Dios mío porque a las personas buenas les pasan estas cosas no es justo, en verdad no lo es. Ahora me siento tan sola nunca me había sentido así – de sus ojos volvían a salir lagrimas – ya no ……….. quiero llorar prometí que sería fuerte, pero esto esta rebasando mis fuerzas.

_Miro caer las gotas,  
de lluvia en mi ventana,  
sé que todo será igual,  
no cambiará mañana.  
_

La lluvia esta cesando, me siento cansada muy cansada, intentare dormir un rato a ver si así me relajo un poco lo bueno es que el clima aquí es húmedo si no estaría más tiesa que un cadáver, ja que comparación he hecho, tratare de animarme mañana será otro día y todo podría mejorar, mientras no me encuentre con esos malditos todo estará bien.

La joven asustada intenta cerrarlos ojos y dormir, descansar un rato del largo día que había tenido, llevaba días huyendo y solo comía la fruta que encontraba en el camino, en un principio el plan era ir al norte pero al quedarse sola decidió que era mejor regresar a la ciudad, encontrar un trabajo, ganar algo de dinero para comer, comprarse algo de ropa pues llevaba la misma ropa con la había salido huyendo.

En la ciudad encontraría la forma de contactarse con los suyos y regresar con su familia aunque no creía que fuera buena idea y no podía olvidarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, en ese lugar que se había vuelto su segundo hogar.

_El sol volverá a salir,  
la luna será más blanca,  
el río será más río.  
No caerán las montañas.  
_

_Porque me quedo muda,  
prendida en tu mirada,  
porque todo es lejano,  
porque sin ti,  
ya no hay más nada.  
Porque no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes, ni sueños,  
porque todo es mentira,  
porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida_

Entre que trataba de poner en orden sus ideas y sus sentimientos se quedo dormida y comenzó a soñar.

Se encontraba en el campo verde lleno de flores y llegaba el montando a caballo como todo un príncipe, su príncipe y de nadie más y la invitaba a cabalgar por el campo llegando a un hermoso lago donde los esperaba un picnic, la comida había sido deliciosa. En el sueño no había palabras ni nada ambos se entendían con solo mirarse a los ojos y el le tendió la mano para bailar y una hermosa música empezó a sonar (un vals para ser exactos), bailaron rieron y disfrutaron de una hermosa puesta de sol como dos enamorados.

Pero al acercarse al beso final de promesa eterna el empezó a desvanecerse

No te vayas grito la chica desesperada, no me dejes

Me tengo que ir pero …………. Siempre estaré cuidándote, recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias y tienes una misión muy importante ………….. para Hong Kong y la tierra misma, recuerda que las cartas son poderosas y muy valiosas por seso Shang las quiere

No por favor – el grito era desgarrador – no te vayas Shaoran

Me tengo que ir Sakura pero siempre, oilo bien siempre te amare – mientras se desvanecía le daba un tierno beso en los labios – confió en ti

Y sin más todo se volvió oscuro y ella quedo envuelta en llanto e hincada en el piso y despertó de golpe

_Un día profundo y claro,  
llegarás a buscarme,  
en una carroza blanca,  
como en los cuentos de antes.. _

Sakura abrió los ojos y se vio acurrucada en el piso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un dolor en el corazón terrible porque tenía que haber muerto el, ella hubiera muerto en su lugar el valía más era ……….. más fuerte, más valiente más todo porque, no era justo.

Se levanto se estiro un poco y enjuago la cara con el agua de lluvia para limpiar los rastros de lagrimas que tenia y tomar un poco de ella.

Su mente regreso al sueño y pensó en las palabras de Shaoran que tenía una misión pero cual era, salvar Hong Kong bueno eso era cierto, Hong Kong se hundía en la oscuridad y ahora entendía un poco más Shang quería las cartas sus cartas pero no se las daría…… pero la tierra que tenia que ver toda la tierra en esto, no entendía.

Estaba confundida, triste y había sentido la presencia de los locos (como les llamaba ella) muy cerca de donde se encontraba, no era posible hace apenas unas horas que había logrado escapar de ellos, porque era una de sus tantas preguntas.

Había escondido su magia pero tendría que utilizarla y a sus amadas cartas, esos eran tipos peligrosos, bueno no tanto había podido con 6 de ellos, gracias a ………………… - dio un enorme suspiro – las técnicas de pelea que había aprendido con la familia Li.

La familia Li su segunda familia, como estarían ellos, como habrían tomado la muerte del jefe del clan y la Sra. Li que pensaría de ella en estos momentos, que era una cobarde y había dejado morir solo a su hijo, esos pensamientos la llenaban de ira, dolor, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para salvar a Shaoran y ahora sus cartas estaban en peligro, las amaba pues a fin de cuentas ellas se volvieron sus mejores amigas cuando no estaba su hermano, su padre y mientras esperaba alguna noticia de su amado Shaoran – dio un pequeño sollozo al recordarlo – y a tomoyo y a Eriol que sorprendiéndolos a todos anunciaron su compromiso y su boda sin más ni más.

Porque me quedo muda,  
prendida en tu mirada,  
porque todo es lejano,  
porque sin ti,  
ya no hay más nada.

Sonrió nostálgicamente y envidio a su amiga y prima Tomoyo, ella era feliz con el hombre al que amaba y ella lo había perdido era horrible, correr por su vida, proteger Hong Kong porque mientras Shang no consiguiera las cartas Hong Kong estaba a salvo y las protegería así como Shaoran la había protegido a ella con su vida, aunque su valor y fortaleza estaban decayendo.

El dolor que sentía por la perdida de Shaoran era demasiada no quería seguir adelante pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo y el llanto volvió a llenar sus ojos, se debatía entre el deber y el querer.

Sin más salió y utilizando la carta Carrera aventajo un poco para librarse de los hombres que al perseguían pero sabía perfectamente que no eran del clan negro ni Shang, pues el utilizar el hechizo de la muerte negra quedan muy débiles por eso estaba prohibido utilizarlo.

Después de unos instantes se detuvo, tomo aire y valor y espero a que se aproximaran los tipos que al seguían si se internaba en la ciudad mucha gente saldría dañada y eso no lo permitiría jamás.

Y sin más tratando de encontrar valor y sacando fuerza de flaqueza espero a esos sujetos para darles su merecido y añoro tener a Kero y Yue para apoyarla, pero ellos estaban en Inglaterra con Eriol y Tomoyo ya que así se había decidido.

Shaoran mi amor te amo tanto, dame fuerza, se me ….. esta acabando al vida sin ti ya no puedo por favor dame valor

Porque no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes, ni sueños,  
porque todo es mentira,  
porque sin ti ya no hay más vida, ya no hay más vida

4


	3. Chapter 3

Claridad

CLARIDAD

No se por que tuve que salir temprano hoy apenas son las 8 pm.

**Ven claridad**

**Llega ya,**

No me estoy quejando, ja si como no pero bueno ya encontrare que hacer para pasar la noche , un buen café y una buena cajetilla de cigarros sería muy bueno.

Vaya que semana estuvo bastante pesada ,lo que ahora necesito es un buen baño para relajarme si definitivamente, pero antes tengo que pasar a comprar café ya se me acabo y ya no tengo cigarros, pero vaya que clima el de este país cuando llueve , llueve y eso que ya llevo 1 año y medio aquí voy a tardar mucho en acostumbrarme.

Pero la lluvia es buena dicen que se lleva las penas lastima que hoy no pueda mojarme tengo mucho trabajo con estos expedientes. Si en Japón las jornadas eran duras aquí lo son más.

Pero es bueno por lo menos así no pienso tanto. Mi horario me cayó de lujo es el turno de en la noche , me mantengo ocupado y ...

**Amanece de una vez**

Claridad, por piedad

No soporto dormir, me hace daño cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo ahí parada, tan hermosa como siempre , llorando cada vez me iba y por último cuando llegó esa noche

**Mata sombras,**

Dame luz, resplandor, libertad

FLASH BACK

Darien

Serena? Pero que haces aquí con este clima, pasa por favor – decía Darien mientras abría la puerta de par en par – quieres algo de tomar o de ... – pero no termino de hablar pues Serena lo interrumpió –

Darien yo ... solo he venido ... a decirte que ya no te amo más – dijo firmemente Serena -

Pero ... – Darien quedo helado ¿como que ya no me ama más? Pensaba – no te entiendo, hice algo mal... no entiendo

Yo ... he estado pensando y creo que lo único que hay entre nosotros es un destino que cumplir ... y yo necesito - pero Serena fue interrumpida

Saber que te amo , pues te amo sabes, a mi no me importa nuestra vida pasada yo ...

En serio Darien , tu me amas? ...

Lo dudas?

Si, en realidad yo ... pues , me sentí sola esta última vez que fuiste a terminar tu carrera , yo te necesitaba aquí conmigo , junto a mí

Pero estuviste de acuerdo , lo hice por nosotros

Por nosotros o por ti ... , el caso es que me di cuenta que no te amo, si te quiero mucho pero no te amo, mi corazón pertenece a alguien más y nos vamos a casar, yo ... solo quise que te enteraras por mi y no por alguien más , te deseo mucha suerte – Serena dio media vuelta para salir cuando

Así nada más , llegas una noche y me dices que ya no me amas, que hay alguien más, eso no es justo, te convertiste en juez, jurado, testigo y verdugo no me has dado oportunidad de defenderme – hablaba Darien lo más calmadamente que podía - ¿Por qué?

¿Quieres saber por que? Tu me abandonaste muchas veces por ir tras tu sueño sin contar que casi te pierdo en la ultima batalla y yo me quede aquí esperándote - comenzó Serena – pero eso ya no importa ...

Estas segura de lo que has venido a decirme – al ver que Serena afirmaba con la cabeza – sabes algo te deseo lo mejor princesa y si te fallé en algo perdóname , trate de hacer lo mejor para ti, pero me equivoque - Darien tomo aire y prosiguió – se que la soledad es muy dura yo la he vivido en carne propia y no quise que pasaras por esto

serena la ver su cara de tristeza avanzo unos pasos , en realidad se sentía muy sola y mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no soportaría estar con el si no lo amaba

Pero Darien todavía podemos ser amigos – intentaba decir Serena - en verdad yo te aprecio mucho

Pero yo no Serena , porque yo si te amo, se que toda la culpa es mía y por eso te doy tu ansiada libertad, ahora solo te pido que te vayas y me dejes estar solo y ... esto es un Adiós Serena

Pero ...

Pero nada , es un adiós así que Srita. Tsukino tengo cosas que hacer y no es muy bein visto que una señorita este en el departamento de un hombre soltero así que dale mis felicitaciones a Seiya y espero que el jamás te deje sola – Darien le dio la espalda a Serena para que no viera ni su frustración ni su tristeza – solo recuerda que te amo y que no era un destino que cumplir

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Fue toda mi culpa ni modo

Creo que ya enterré su recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero aún así por las noches la sueño y me vuelvo esclavo de su imagen, de sus ojos

**Para no soñarla más,**

**No ya no, nunca mas**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud Ahh, ahh**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud**

Porque me torturo, yo prefiero estar trabajando y que sea de día ,necesito la claridad del sol

**Ven claridad,**

**Quédate**

**Y no vuelvas a escapar**

**No te lleves el sol**

**Que no quiero recordar**

CERCA DE LA CASA DE DARIEN

No puedo dar un paso más, perdóname amor te he fallado, ya no ... puedo más - dijo una chica que se encontraba toda mojada y a leguas se le veía fatigada y con su ropa manchada de sangre - que ese ruido OH no me encontraron – pensó aterrorizada y entro a un callejón tratando de ocultarse -

La energía proviene de aquí muévanse, no podemos regresar sin ella

Donde estas pequeña sal de una buena vez – hablaba uno de los hombres – si te entregas voluntariamente no te lastimaremos -

Ahí esta sensei - indico otro de los hombres -

La chica al verse descubierta se incorporo y respondió

Eso jamás - dijo con aire de orgullo – no mientras allá vida en mi cuerpo – termino y se puso en posición de ataque –

Una orgullosa señora pero eso no durara por mucho, esta herida y nosotros somos 6, además ya no hay quien te defienda – rió cínicamente – tu orgulloso y valeroso esposo murió en mis manos, así que ríndete

La chica sabía que eso era cierto ella lo vio morir. El arriesgo su vida por salvarla y ella se estaba dando por vencida , todos se arriesgaron por salvarla no los defraudaría. Esa maldita guerra entre los clanes de Hong Kong por el liderazgo era una estupidez y porque la perseguían.

Maldición se dijo a si misma no es momento de pensar , actúa ya se regaño mentalmente .

Pues empecemos así como mi esposo murió luchando yo también lo haré - dijo orgullosa –

Pero te necesitamos viva, no muerta - sonrió el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa - tú eres muy importante en todo esto, pero quieres jugar lo haremos, Yo Yao del clan Feng invoco mi espada – grito y una poderos espada negra apareció en su mano y se lanzo contra la chica – Sra. mía

Sra. Li para usted – indico la chica – Escudo – grito y un campo la protegió del ataque - espada grito al mismo tiempo y comenzó el duelo con espadas

Es muy hábil

Claro aprendí del mejor – respondió - FIRE invoco y su espada se volvió de fuego alcanzando a quemar a Yao –

Bruja – grito por el dolor – sujétenla

Viento – grito y los 5 hombres salieron volando aunque no tan lejos como ella hubiera querido – haaaaag grito al sentir la espada de Yao rozar su costado

Te lo dije no vas a poder contra mi – sonrió Yao – ahora ven – dijo tratando de sujetarla

Pero la chica se resistía con todas sus fuerzas

CON DARIEN

Ya basta Darien – se regaño a si mismo -

**Cada noche que paso**

**Como ayer, como hoy**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud Ahh, ahh**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud**

Cuando escucho un ruido ensordecedor – que es eso, me suena a cuando las chicas peleaban contra algún enemigo , no eso no puede ser , es cerca de la casa

Darien salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas y al llegar al callejón se quedó impactado, una hermosa chica de unos 20 años cabello largo hasta la cintura con un elegante traje chino de pantalón en color verde forcejeaba con un tipo que le sobrepasaba en estatura y cuerpo por mucho, al tener un año viviendo en Hong Kong perfecciono su chino y lo que estaba oyendo no le agrado mucho

Vamos ya no sea terca - el tipo tomaba a la chica de las muñecas y la acercaba – es muy hermosa ahora se porque ese torpe la escogió y lucho contra cielo, mar y tierra para hacerla su esposa – trataba de besarla y abrazarla –

No, suélteme por favor -La pobre chica ya no oponía resistencia sus ojos se nublaban tanto por las lagrimas, el cansancio y dolor por la herida resiente –

Suéltela inmediatamente – grito Darien desde la entrada del callejón –

Auxilio – trataba de gritar la chica – agggggggggggggg – se quejo la chica al sentir como su cuerpo era sujetado con fuerza

Y si no lo hago – respondió Yao –

Té las veras con migo – respondió Darien concentrándose y cambiando su atuendo al de Tuxedo Mask –

Ja, ja a que fiesta vas a ir – se burlo el tipo –

A una a donde eres el invitado de honor, así que porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño – y diciendo esto le lanzo una rosa hiriéndolo en el brazo –

Maldito, que esperan ataquen – gritaba furioso a los 5 hombres que solo veían la pelea –

Cobarde – exclamo Darien -

Realmente Darien estaba en desventaja eran 5 contra él y ellos con armas como espadas, chacos , bastones y eran hábiles tenía que reconocerlo, estaba bastante ocupado cuando oyó a la chica gritar nuevamente

Nooooooooooo, suéltame por favor - termino sollozando –

Al distraerse lograron sujetarlo 2 de los hombres

El salvador va a tener que ser salvado que vergüenza – rió histéricamente Yao - así que mi señora vamonos – dijo tomando a la chica en brazos

Suéltala, te ordeno que la sueltes, ahora – forcejeó Darien pero al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles su desesperación aumento en exceso y concentro toda su energía y de su pecho salió una cálida luz dorada provocando que los 6 hombres quedaran cegados y empezaran a sentir quemaduras en todo el cuerpo hasta caer calcinados.

Instantes después Darien se recupero de ese desgaste de energía e iba a caminar rumbo a la chica para ver como se encontraba y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, sin habla hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar

Gracias príncipe, no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho – decía un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar – ha salvado a mi más grande tesoro y lo que más amo en este mundo - decía con la voz quebrada –

Pero ... tu eres ... , no puede ser

Así es príncipe, soy un ángel , aunque no veo porque si no me lo merezco yo no pude ... cuidarla como se lo prometí , yo – pero no siguió hablando por que una dulce voz lo interrumpió -

Shaoran eres tú

Si pequeña soy yo , ya estas a salvo

No te vayas – comenzó a llorar – no me dejes por favor , no te vayas

Calma – dijo arrodillándose y tomándola en brazos – ahora debes descansar – dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Pero si cierro los ojos ya no te veré , no te vayas , no me dejes por Dios , yo ... no puedo vivir sin ti – la chica lloraba – no me dejes sola

Ya no estas sola, princesa – declaro con algo de nostalgia en la voz mientras la chica lo veía incrédula -

Príncipe ... – dudo un poco – necesito pedirle un favor

Claro pero como supo que yo …………. Bueno no importa , no me diga príncipe , ya no lo soy más – afirmo Darien – Solo dime Darien

Ok Darien entonces tu llámame Shaoran y sabes hay algo muy cierto que aprendí hace poco, nadie puede escapar de su destino por más que lo intente – sonrío tristemente – y yo quise ser la excepción pero no pude, se que ... no debo molestarte pero me atrevo a pedirte que cuides a mi más grande tesoro, ella es la luz que ilumina a todos

Pero yo ... - trataba de hablar Darien mientras le entregaban en brazos a la chica que se aferraba a su ángel – no creo merecer semejante honor …………………..

Tu eres el elegido – dijo con seriedad y los ojos de Shaoran se le llenaron de lagrimas -

Shaoran, mi pequeño lobo por favor , no me dejes sola , yo ya no quiero vivir si tu no estas – lloraba la chica con mucho dolor – por favor no me dejes – decía y se aferraba a él –

Princesa ... – Shaoran tenía un nudo en la garganta - no vas a estar sola yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo, junto a ti cuidándote lo entiendes

No me dejes ... por favor, no te vayas – la chica solo negaba con la cabeza -

Te prometo que siempre estaré cuidándote siempre, pero ahora descansa – le dio un beso en la frente y ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos –

Te amo pequeño Lobo – dijo casi en un murmullo

Y yo a ti mi bella flor de cerezo ... y yo a ti – dio un paso más y dejo a la chica en los brazos de Darien - Darien sé que no nos conocemos, pero también sé que eres una gran persona, cuando deje este mundo me quede muy preocupado por ella y me permitieron venir pero tengo ... que regresar, ella es mi mas grande tesoro, lo mejor que Dios me dio y ahora se quedó sola y corre peligro como te has dado cuenta, ella es la esperanza de todos es muy especial pero tiene que desaparecer por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen yo ...

Pero porque?, ¿Que pasa?, no entiendo nada - decía Darien -

Yo ya no puedo cuidarla – de sus bellos ojos caían lagrimas sin cesar – hubo un problema entre los clanes de Hong Kong por la supremacía y los más codiciosos intentan destruir a los demás entre ellos el de mi familia - apretaba los puños por la rabia que sentía – se cree que en uno de los clanes esta el ser elegido que regresara la paz.

Entonces ...

Una de mis hermanas es sacerdotisa en el templo y ella esta segura que es mi flor de cerezo la elegida, pero aunque no lo fuera yo la protegería de todo y de todos pero lamentablemente no pude – Shaoran se había dado la vuelta para ocultar su frustración – están matando a todas las esposas de los lideres y gracias a mi hermana pudimos salir muy a tiempo, también ella me dijo que tu aparecerías y como futuro príncipe de la tierra tendrías el poder para cuidarla – termino Shaoran con un profundo tono de tristeza –

Yo ... voy a cuidarla no te preocupes, haré todo lo que este en mis manos y más si es necesario, solo espero no volver a fallar ni a defraudar a nadie - confirmo Darien –

Ella merece ser feliz ... y se que contigo lo será , cuídala mucho por favor , yo ... no soportaría verla sufrir, yo la amo demasiado, yo ... confio en ti – ahora dejaba ver sus ojos color miel llenos de lagrimas las cuales bajaban por sus mejillas –

Prometo cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida

Solo algo más, toma – extendió su mano –

Pero que es esto

Es mi amuleto yo ya no lo voy a ocupar y a ti te va a ser de mucha utilidad, cuando estés listo para usarlo lo sabrás – de pronto una luz lo ilumino – tengo que irme, yo ... cuídala por favor Darien ... – y acercándose a la chica le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios – te amo Ying fa y siempre lo haré, Gracias Darien - y sin más le dio la mano – siempre estaré cerca y recuerda nadie puede huir de su destino, nadie

La luz ilumino por completo a Shaoran y fue desapareciendo poco a poco dejando en penumbras el callejón.

Darien reacciono al sentir que la chica se movía y se quejaba

Por Dios esta ardiendo en fiebre , es mejor que salgamos de aquí no es un buen lugar – pensaba Darien mientras caminaba con la chica en brazos , llegó a la entrada del callejón tomo su maletín y en cuestión de minutos llego a su casa. Entro dejó sus cosas en la entrada y subió con la chica en brazos.

Lo primero era quitarle la ropa mojada, gracias a Dios había dejado de llover. Le quito la ropa y la cubrió con la sabana busco entre su ropa una camisa o algo puesto que no tenía ropa para mujer, minutos después le tomo la temperatura y le dio un medicamento para bajar la fiebre , eso era lo primero , posteriormente examino, limpio y curo la herida que tenía en un costado, era bastante profunda pero no había dañado nada.

Bajo a la cocina y solo encontró te lo preparo y se lo subió a la chica. La fiebre seguro bajaría con la medicina pero le puso compresas en la frente para ayudarle a que se sintiera mejor, horas después la fiebre había cedido y Darien se que do dormido por el desgaste de energía nunca pensó tener tanto poder y como siempre que se quedaba profundamente dormido soñaba.

SUEÑO DE DARIEN

Princesa ven acá , no huyas – gritaba Darien corriendo tras una chica de cabello rubio –

Atrápame si puedes – reía a rienda suelta la chica –

Listo te atrape – decía Darien muy emocionado –

Darien debo decirte algo ...

Que pasa? No me asustes

Solo debo decirte – empezó a hablar la chica con mucha seriedad y alejándose – que ya no te amo más

**Si, si, si ,si, si, si, si**

**Ven claridad, llega ya**

**Trágate la oscuridad**

**Llega ya, vuela ya**

**Que el soñar me va a matar**

**Basta ya de esperar**

**De la misma forma**

**Si necesito tu luz**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud Ahh, ahh**

**Que vuelvo a su esclavitud**

No, eso no puede ser, ¿Por qué? Serena ... –grito Darien mientras la chica desaparecía –

Darien despertó de golpe y sudando siempre era lo mismo, cuando se quedaba profundamente dormido soñaba y lo peor era que soñaba con ella y eso le causaba mucho dolor, empezó a odiar las noches y su alivio llegaba cuando el sol el símbolo de la tierra aparecía. Todo el día se mantenía ocupado, amaba el hecho de tener varias cirugías seguidas , se encerraba en la sala de libros del hospital pedía los turnos de la noche en urgencias y solo así aminoraba el dolor que sentía al recordarla.

**Coloreando el cielo de azul**

**Me siento un poco mejor, mejor**

**Llena mi ventana de luz**

**Se desdibuja su amor, su amor**

**En la penumbra y en el miedo**

**Llega a quebrarme la razón**

**Ella es solo soledad y silencio**

**No más, regresa claridad**

Se levanto del suelo donde se había quedado toda la noche cuidando a la chica, volteo el rostro y la observó detenidamente realmente era hermosa, pero aún así con sus ojos cerrados se le notaba su semblante triste, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando de un bello color dorado todo en ella, la chica al sentir los rayos de sol que le acariciaban el rostro comenzó a despertar , lentamente

**Sol, claridad, viva luz**

**El trabajo, la ciudad**

**Caminar y vivir**

**Como entonces, como fui**

**Claridad, quédate**

**Esta noche sobre mí,**

**Claridad, plenitud**

**Que olvide su esclavitud Ahh, ahh**

**Que olvide su esclavitud**

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar la noche anterior y trato de levantarse haciéndose daño , la herida le empezó a sangrar por el esfuerzo y

Aggggggggggggg – grito la chica-

Cuidado pequeña no te levantes, estas muy débil – hablo Darien cuando salió de su transe y tomo a la chica en brazos y la recostó nuevamente – descansa voy a traerte un te no tardo –

La chica solo asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación trataba de recordar como se llamaba, ella había escuchado su nombre y creyó haber visto a su amado Shaoran pero ¿había sido un sueño?, no lo podía recordar.

Su mente era un verdadero lío, tenía varios días huyendo y peleando contra los del clan dragón, Yao ese maldito la encontró y si no hubiera sido por ese joven ella ya no existiría, pero y Shaoran lo había visto pero el había muerto semanas atrás y ... – de sus ojos salían lagrimas sin que pudiera contenerlas y sus manos apretaban la sabana con la que se cubría las piernas

Darien regreso con el te para la chica y cuando entró en la habitación la escena que encontró le partió el corazón , de esos bellos ojos salían lagrimas sin cesar mojando la sabana que era apretada con mucho dolor , cerró la puerta haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

Perdón no quise asustarte – habló Darien – toma un poco de te para que te sientas mejor

Gracias – apenas si respondió –

Necesito ... - dudo un poco Darien – revisar tu herida parece que el esfuerzo que hiciste al levantarte provoco que volviera a sangrar

Yo ...

Soy doctor y trabajo en el hospital central de Hong Kong – explico Darien –

Yo no quiero causarte problemas – se decidió a hablar por fin -

No digas eso, a mi no me causas ningún problema pequeña, mejor tomate tu te y descansa – trato de sonreír Darien, esa chica le provocaba una gran ternura –

Sakura, me llamó Sakura – dijo tratando de sonreír igualmente – y usted

Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y no me hables de usted, espero que me digas Darien por favor – al ver la cara de confusión de la chica trato de entablar conversación con ella – como te sientes Sakura, que te gustaría comer

Este ... nada gracias, no tengo hambre – respondía mientras le entregaba la taza a Darien - solo tengo sueño

Pero ... debes comer – pensó Darien en insistir más desistió – bueno entonces déjame revisar la herida

Sakura obedeció y se recostó, Darien como buen medico la tapo con la sabana hasta arriba del ombligo y le pidió que se abriera la camisa a la altura de su costado izquierdo. Empezó a limpiarla

Agggggggggg –se quejó Sakura –

Perdón te lastime – pregunto Darien –

No solo que Arde un poco – mintió ya que en realidad le dolía y bastante, empezó a sudar por el dolor – agg

Ya casi termino, pero voy a tener que coser es muy profunda te voy a aplicar un poco de anestesia para poder suturar – explicaba Darien - de acuerdo

Sakura solo asintió

Darien empezó su labor con el mayor cuidado posible pero aun así Sakura se quejo

Ayyyyy – dio un grito ahogado y comenzó a llorar tratando de no moverse, era un dolor insoportable sin contar que no había comido casi nada desde que salieron de la residencia Li, los constantes combates que había tenido que librar y el dolor de haber perdido a Shaoran era mucho así que empezó a respirar rápidamente y se desmayo -

Sakura – se alarmo Darien y tomo su pulso – solo se desmayo – habló para sí –

Darien apresuro más a su trabajo y al fin termino puso una gasa y vendo el torso de Sakura, había sido mucho para ella. La dejaría dormir le prepararía algo de comer y si era necesario la obligaría, cuando estuviera mejor hablarían de lo sucedido, salió de la habitación y horas más tarde entro a la recamara nuevamente.

Sakura? Que bueno que ya despertaste , te traje algo para que comas – indico Darien y le acerco la charola en al cual había fruta y jugo –

Gracias pero ... no tengo hambre Darien - indico Sakura –

Pero tienes que comer, por favor insisto toma – y le acerco el tenedor con un trozo de fruta a lo cual Sakura tuvo que abrir la boca –

Pero es que , en verdad no es necesario que me des de comer en la boca – Sakura se sonrojo -

Pues yo creo que sí, por que si dejo que lo hagas tu sola me vas a dejar la comida y mira que me tarde mucho pensando que fruta te gusta – bromeo Darien – y no me molesta cuidarte

Gracias – respondió Sakura –

PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA

Es muy amable conmigo pero porque, es la primera vez que nos vemos y bueno yo ... no se que pensar, Shaoran amor mío ayúdame tengo una y mil cosas en la cabeza, porque te fuiste, me siento tan mal, tan sola que voy a hacer no tengo ni dinero, ni papeles para regresar a Japón no puedo contactar a mi papá o a Touya, que hago y ni siquiera podré pagarle a Darien por cuidar de mi y atenderme. Se que tu lo pusiste en mi camino pero porque, Shaoran – mientras pensaba sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Darien se dio cuenta, dejo charola aún lado y la abrazo protectoramente –

No llores Sakura, no estas sola para eso estoy yo aquí , puedes confiar en mí – habló Darien –

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero a la vez sintió alivio al oír esas palabras de cariño, realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, sentirse acompañada y protegida

Sabes algo todo en esta vida tiene solución y se la encontraremos juntos, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mi de acuerdo.

Si pero yo no ... no puedo

No digas nada yo se que no puedes confiar en la gente así nada más porque si pero espero ganarme tu confianza – al sentirla sollozar se le oprimió el corazón y trato de ser dulce con ella - se que perder a una persona es terrible pero ... un buen amigo me dijo hace tiempo que tenemos que salir adelante, porque valemos mucho como personas y yo ... te digo a ti que tienes que ser valiente y salir adelante por él y por ti misma , vales mucho lo se - y sin más la tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado como si de la cosa más frágil y delicada se tratara , la sentó en sus piernas y la empezó a mecer como si de un bebe desprotegido se tratara –

Sakura se tranquilizo y el movimiento la fue arrullando poco a poco hasta que se quedo dormida, Darien la acostó y la arropo, no podía creer lo que esa niña le hacía sentir nuevamente, una inmensa ternura y ese deseo de cuidarla, solo lo había sentido con serena y pensó que jamás se repetiría, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la recamara rumbo a su estudio

**Ven claridad, llega ya**

**Trágate la oscuridad**

**Llega ya, vuela ya**

**Que el soñar**

**Me va a matar, basta ya de esperar**

**De la misma forma**

**Si necesito tu luz**

**Que vuelvo su esclavitud Ahh, ahh**

**Que vuelvo su esclavitud**

Ya en su estudio saco unos expedientes que tenía que revisar, se preparo un te y pacientemente esperó a que amaneciera como todos y cada uno de los días desde que ella se fue. Si intentaba dormir la soñaba y la culpabilidad que sentía no lo dejaba vivir así que decidió que si dormitaba sería mejor.

Prendió su Laptop y vio el mensager , era Andrew y así se conecto.

A: Buenas noches Sr. Chiba tengo horas tratando de hablar con Usted

D: Buenas noches Andrew , es que he estado ocupado pero porque tanta urgencia

A: lo que pasa es que tiene semanas que no sabemos de ti y las chicas y yo estamos preocupados

Se acaba de integrar a la conversación Uranus y Plut llego un mensaje

P: Buenas noches príncipe tiene mucho que no sabemos de usted

D: hola Setsuna , hola Haruka

H: hola Darien como has estado

D: no tienen de que preocuparse, estoy bien pero creo que no solo por eso me han estado buscando o sí

S: si en parte es eso y además sentimos ayer por la noche un enorme poder y queremos saber si se encuentra bien

D: si Setsuna estoy bien

H: Darien no nos mientas que fue lo que te paso para que elevaras tu energía de esa manera

D: estaba algo furioso y bueno expandí mi aura pero eso fue todo, en serio estoy bien

M: sabes que podemos localizarte con mi espejo verdad Darien

D: Michiru? Si lo se pero en verdad estoy bien

HO: buenas noches Darien, soy Hotaru si necesitas algo sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

D: hola Hotaru ¿Cómo estas?

HO: bien gracias pero no me cambie la conversación, todas sentimos ese enorme poder al parecer su yo interno esta despertando

D: mi yo interno no entiendo

S: el día de la coronación se aproxima y su cristal ha despertado y conforme se acerque el día este adquirirá más poder y usted y la tierra serán uno.

Al leer las palabras de Setsuna Darien palideció, su cristal despertó por la necesidad de ayudar a Sakura , pero porque el ya no sería el soberano, el solo quería olvidar y cuidar de Sakura (cuidar de Sakura no eso no puede ser)

H: Darien que pasa

D: nada Haruka y que más ha pasado

H: hay muchos problemas aquí, Serena ha cambiado y nos ha pedido que nos alejemos, solo Mina sigue con ella

D: pero porque hizo eso, no la entiendo

H: nosotras tampoco pero así como tu aceptamos su decisión

HO: bueno yo me despido mañana tengo clases y yo la sailor de la destrucción tengo que dormir, nos vemos Darien y cuídate

D: hasta luego Hotaru (tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza)

S: lo siento Darien pero ha estado frecuentando mucho a mina. La puerta del tiempo sigue cerrada y hemos sentido magia cerca de ti

M: y es muy poderosa pero mi espejo no muestra nada, solo te pedimos que te cuides y que nos llames si sucede algo

A: si Darien hazles caso por favor

D: gracias chicas y Andrew si sucede algo me comunicare con ustedes no lo duden, Andrew salúdame a Lita y dile que extraño sus pasteles

L: gracias Darien por acordarte de mi pero estoy muy enojada, no dejaste dicho a donde te ibas

D: Lita estas con Andrew?, creo que ahora si estoy en líos, he hecho enojar a las Sailors Scouts

A: si que bueno que estés lejos yo se lo que te digo, bueno me voy porque ahora si me va a ir mal

D: nuevamente gracias chicas y cuídense y cualquier cosa estamos en contacto

TODAS: Hasta luego

A: Darien estas seguro que estas bien, podrías poner tu webcam

D: claro

A: estas sonriendo, lo sabía encontraste a alguien verdad – al ver el sonrojo de Darien prefirió cambiar de tema – que bueno hermano felicidades , te dejo estamos en contacto

Después de terminar de hablar con Andrew y las chicas Darien trato de concentrarse en revisar los expedientes que tenia en sus manos pero no pudo, estaba extremadamente cansado y pensativo.

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN

Bueno que no puedo alejarme de los problemas, mi cristal ha despertado ahora entiendo muchas cosas como el hecho de haber acabado con esos tipos, pero eso de que la tierra y yo somos uno , no, no entiendo ¿porque? Y ese pensamiento de querer cuidar a Sakura, no se estoy sumamente confundido, ella me causa tanta paz, en verdad es cierto eso de que es la luz que ilumina a todos.

Pero que pasara ahora, que tiene el destino preparado y Serena cambiado pero en que forma, porque alejo a las chicas de su lado , ese Seiya debe de tener la culpa, no debo de pensar en eso es normal el cambio se siente segura y con el próximo evento de la coronación debe estar nerviosa.

Dios tengo tantas cosas en la mente, estoy muy confundido por lo menos no voy a dormir solo espero que el sol salga para sentir esa alegría , esa libertad y liberarme de la esclavitud de recordarla cada noche

**Coloreando el cielo de azul**

**Me siento un poco mejor, mejor**

**Llena mi ventana de luz**

**Se desdibuja su amor, su amor**

**En la penumbra y en el miedo**

**Llega a quebrarme la razón**

**Ella es solo soledad y silencio**

**No más, regresa claridad**

**Que olvide su esclavitud, ven, ven, ven**

Después de reflexionar por horas sin llegara nada entro a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura le tomo el pulso y la temperatura que eran un poco altos pero nada para alarmarse le puso unas compresas frías en la frente y pronto amaneció. Se alisto para ir a trabajar, dejándole el desayuno a Sakura en mesa de noche y diciéndole que regresaría a la hora de la comida y que descansara.

La mañana se le hizo más larga de lo normal para regresar a su casa, no sabía porque esa impaciencia. Esa necesidad de verla , ¿Necesidad? Unos días y necesitaba verla no eso no podía ser posible ahora si ya había caído en la locura.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HONG KONG

Maldición el clan dragón fue destruido pero quien lo hizo, sentí un enorme despliegue de energía pero que clase de energía será – se preguntaba un hombre alto de cabello negro vestido de negro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación donde se encontraba –

Una muy poderosa y o te puedo ayudar a que ese poder sea solo tuyo – respondía una figura escondida entre las sombras –

A sí vaya que amabilidad , pero antes de aceptar tu maravillosa oferta – decía mientras con un ágil movimiento llegaba hasta donde se encontraba y sacaba su espada para hacerle frente – quiero saber como entraste aquí y quien eres

Bueno creo que eso es algo irrelevante , no te parece , ya estoy aquí y te ofrezco que obtengas un poder mayor , supremo contra el que nadie va a poder oponerse , que dices – mientras hablaba salía la luz dejando ver a una mujer alta delgada y de cabello obscuro – te interesa o no

Hum ……………….. me interesa si pero tu que ganaras en todo esto, querida

Algún dia lo sabras, por el momento solo quiero tu respuesta

Sigues sin convencerme ……………….. porque me ofreces todo ese poder , bien podría tuyo

En realidad se necesita un hechizo que solo tu conoces, yo te ofrezco la información de quien tiene el poder y como conservarlo y tu haces el hechizo y que gano ……………….. bueno en parte venganza, dime aceptas o me voy

El misterioso hombre dudo un poco pero después de pensarlo acepto el trato que la desconocida le había ofrecido su codicia y ambicion de poder no tenían limites

De acuerdo es un trato pero solo una cosa , no trates de traicionarme o lo pagaras muy caro querida – sentención – y como te llamas

Solo dime nova

De acuerdo nova es un trato ahora veamos que es lo que traes contigo

Ambos se miraron con desconfianza pero aun asi siguieron planeando sus maléficos planes , cada uno tenia sus propios intereses y los conseguirían.

_DARIEN SE ALEJO DE JAPON PARA SOBREPONERSE A LA PEDIDA DE SERENA_

_DESPUES DE 1 A__Ñ__O SE TOPO CON UN ANGEL QUE LE PIDIO QUE CUIDARA DE LA ELEGIDA, LA LUZ QUE ILUMINABA A TODOS Y QUE TERMINARIA DEVOLVIENDO LA PAZ Y ARMONIA QUE SE HAN PERDIDO_

_QUE CONSECUENCIAS LE TRAERA AYUDAR A ESTA CHICA_

_QUIENES SON AQUELLAS PERSONAS AMBICIOSAS Y QUE DESEAN_

14


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

HAY ALGO, HAY ALGUIEN

La mañana se le hizo más larga de lo normal para regresar a su casa, no sabía porque esa impaciencia. Esa necesidad de verla, ¿Necesidad? Unos días y necesitaba verla no eso no podía ser posible ahora si ya había caído en la locura

CASA DE DARIEN

_Hay algo que me impulsa y me orilla a cuidarte_

_Hay algo que me obliga a estar cerca de ti_

Sakura se despertaba después de una larga noche, estaba adolorida intento levantarse rápido pero no pudo, así que tomo algo de aire y con calma se fue incorporando, volteo a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Sus recuerdos eran algo confusos así que cerro los ojos y recordó con calma, estaba peleando con Yao, luego despertó en esa casa y vio a Darien el hombre que la había salvado, recordó su herida que el curo, le dio de comer en la boca (que pena Dios) sintió su cálido abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo se sentía algo mareada, trato de levantarse y por fin lo consiguió. Miro la charola con el desayuno que seguramente Darien le había dejado pero en realidad no apetecía nada solo llorar eso era lo que deseaba, llorar hasta cansarse. Realmente quería cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos más, estar con Shaoran. Porque el destino había sido cruel y se lo había arrebatado de esa forma tan inhumana

FLASH BACK

Sakura cuidado – gritaba Shaoran mientras la empujaba a un lado recibiendo el golpe -

Shaoran estas bien – preguntaba una angustiada Sakura -

Si mi bella flor fue solo un rozón ahora vamonos de aquí – dijo tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo –

Pero y ............ los demás

Ellos estarán bien te lo aseguro, ahora vamonos – pidió Shaoran con su tono de voz dulce dedicado solo a ella –

Ambos corrieron internándose en el bosque hasta que por fin se detuvieron y se acercaron a un pozo para tomar agua.

Shaoran se sujeto del borde del pozo a causa de un mareo causado por un dolor muy fuerte que sentía, se toco con cuidado y sintió la piel arder como si le estuvieran quemando por dentro, tomo agua para ver si se desvanecía la molesta pero solo la aminoro más no desapareció.

Sakura se dio cuenta y se acerco a ver que le sucedía

Shaoran que tienes – al no encontrar respuesta tomo su rostro y lo levantó – respóndeme

Nada Saku, es solo un dolor por el ............. rozón que recibí en la pelea contra Shang - trato de sonreír - vamonos aquí no es seguro –

Caminaron un rato más llegando a un claro hasta que Shaoran cayo hincado , ya no podía más con el dolor, era un hombre fuerte eso ni dudarlo pero ese golpe era algo más , era una muerte lenta y dolorosa para la que no había cura ni siquiera mágica y él lo sabia.

Sakura ............ – hablo lenta y pausadamente, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo enloquecían que lo volvieron y aún lo volvían loco – tienes que correr a los árboles, no te detengas ........... Empezó a respirar con dificultad -

No, no te voy a dejar aquí , vamos tu puedes – imploro con lagrimas en los ojos –

Sakura , yo ................... ya no hay tiempo, tienes que huir de aquí y esconderte – al ver su negativa alzó sus manos y la tomo por el rostro – recuerda lo que dijo Farem eres la elegida

No

Hazlo por mí , tienes que estar bien promételo – espero respuesta pero esta no llegaba – yo ......... ya no tengo solución

Pero porque dices eso

El rayó negro con el que ........... te atacó Shang , es .............. mortal , no hay cura, te consume por dentro

Yo se hechizos de curación y ...................

Se que lo intentarías pero ............. mi bella flor no hay cura, solo retrazarías lo inevitable y yo ............. necesito que estés bien , ese ................ es mi único propósito en esta vida ............... que tú estes bien y que seas feliz aunque sea sin mí – el dolor lo consumía a cada instante y sentía como se acercaba Shang y sus secuaces -

No quiero ser feliz sin ti, yo te amo Shaoran

Y yo te amo a ti , ahora escóndete – suplico a lo que Sakura no pudo negarse – y esconde tu magia

Sakura escondió su magia y se oculto en las copas de los árboles viendo desde lejos la batalla que ahí se efectuaba, Shaoran se puso de pie y en posición de combate , por unos minutos peleó valientemente y al final hizo explotar se aura mágica dañando terriblemente a Shang quien se maldijo y huyó junto con sus seguidores, pero aún así sabia que el jefe del clan Li moriría en muy poco tiempo y así conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar.

Sakura se acerco sigilosamente al cuerpo de Shaoran

Pequeño lobo ................... háblame por favor

Tienes que irte ................. recuerda que eres la luz que nos ilumina a todos ............. eres nuestra esperanza – la chica se negaba – por favor ............... yo ............. siempre .......... te voy a estar cuidando ...................... y recuerda ...................... que mi amor por ............ ti ........... es infinito como las estrellas .............. del cielo .................. te amo mi ............... bella flor de cerezo, te amo – y así Shaoran se acerco a los labios de su amada y deposito un suave y tierno beso cerrando sus ojos color ámbar para siempre –

En todo el bosque solo se escucho el suave sollozo de un alma en pena y un hermoso brillo cubrió por unos instantes aquel misterioso lugar, Sakura teletransporto el cuerpo inerte de su amado Shaoran a su hogar, la residencia Li para el funeral apropiado en el cual ella no estaría y así con el corazón en la mano y el alma desgarrada siguió su camino.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Shaoran – murmuro la chica cuando el recuerdo llego a su fin – porque? –

En ese mismo instante llegaba Darien a su casa

_Hay algo dentro de mi que ansia_

_Conocer el brillo de esas esmeraldas_

_Que ansia conocer la dulce risa que tus labios ocultan_

Vaya el día se me ha hecho larguísimo, voy a ver como sigue y después me voy a dar un buen baño caliente porque con esta lluvia voy a pescar un resfriado.

Darien dejo sus cosas en la entrada y subió hasta su habitación que ahora ocupaba Sakura, encontró la puerta abierta y se asomó al no encontrar a nadie se preocupo

Que pudo haber pasado, la habrán encontrado , se habrá ido. – eran los pensamientos de Darien mientras bajaba las escaleras , analizando todas las posibilidades fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado le preocupaba , no estaba del todo bien y no tenía dinero , ni papeles solo que haya utilizado su magia pero había sentido su aura muy débil y ............ si la habían encontrado tenía que ir a buscarla.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una brisa de aire llamó su atención haciéndolo voltear, esa brisa lo estaba llamando y por instinto la siguió, llego a la puerta que daba al jardín y ahí la vio parada bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aún a pesar de la lluvia se notaba que estaba llorando.

Era un llanto silencioso y doloroso, por alguna extraña razón a Darien se le partía el corazón, no había vuelto a sentir ese sentimiento desde que ella se fue y lo dejo. Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a ella , pero que hacer como hablarle, que decirle era la pregunta silenciosa que se hacia Darien, esa chica en verdad lo había hecho sentir de nuevo.

Sakura seguía parada sin notar la presencia de Darien.

Dios , que es lo que voy a hacer , la cabeza me da vueltas yo .............. que hago , los he defraudado a todos, a Shaoran , a la Sra. Li , a mi padre, a mi hermano a todos, no soy tan fuerte durante años me apoyaron y ahora estoy aquí barada en Hong kong huyendo como delincuente, no tengo dinero , ni papeles y aunque los tuviera en mi poder se darían cuenta los del clan negro y le prometí a Shao estar bien y para colmo de males solo estoy estropeando, interrumpiendo la vida de Darien, yo que se a lo mejor tiene novia o prometida y yo aquí de intrusa en su casa. Que hago ............... necesito saber ............. que hago – estos eran los pensamientos de Sakura –

Yo ............ quiero morirme – sin pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta –

No digas eso – dijo Darien casi en un grito y terminando de acercarse - eres muy joven para pensar así, tienes toda una vida por delante , eres ................. – Darien no sabía que decir – muy importante y especial .................. y hay muchas cosas que debes hacer

Sakura dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Darien, volteo para verlo. Noto un extraño brillo en sus ojos y solo lo observaba tratando de descifrar esa mirada que el le estaba dando, trataba de hablar pero sabía que si lo hacia las lagrimas saldrían aun más de sus ojos y no quería causarle más problemas. No, no más problemas para nadie pero necesitaba ................. saber que hacer, hablar con alguien y llorar en verdad lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera hacerlo más.

Por fin se decidió y

Yo .................. no pensé que hubieras llegado ....................

Si acabo de llegar y .................. bueno es mejor que entremos ................... estas muy mojada y te puedes resfriar – decía en tono paternal poniéndole el saco encima que estaba un poco más seco – vamos

Yo ................. – intento hablar pero su dolor, miedo , angustia y desesperación era tal que se derrumbo y cayó de rodillas en el pasto – ya no

No digas nada vamos a entrar – trato de cambiar la conversación Darien pero al ver que la chica no hizo ningún movimiento se hinco a su altura – Sakura se que ........................ no quiero oilo bien que vuelvas a repetir eso de que te quieres morir

Pero eso es lo que quiero, ya no tengo nada y no quiero causar problemas, ver como la gente muere solo por defenderme, he defraudado a todos los que confiaron en mí y ............ no quiero seguir causandote problemas - termino en un murmullo -

Ya basta, te voy a responder todas tus preguntas – Darien tomo aire – si tienes mucho, tienes una vida por delante , no creo que le causes problemas a nadie , la gente que ha muerto por protegerte lo ha hecho creyendo ciegamente en ti eres importante para ellos, no creo que hayas defraudado a nadie pero si te das por vencida entonces si lo estarás haciendo y toda la fe y esperanza que pusieron en ti no existirá más y por ultimo tu a mi no me causas problemas , de ningún tipo y eres muy importante para mí hiciste que mi vida tomara rumbo nuevamente pues era un naufrago en el mar dejándose morir, pero si lo que quieres es .......................

Darien yo .................. – Sakura seguía llorando pero ahora de pena, Darien tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho pero su tristeza no la hacía pensar bien – perdoname ............

Yo ............... no tengo nada que perdonarte, te entiendo más de lo que crees – le dijo dándole un abrazo muy tierno – pero tenemos que salir adelante por todos los que nos rodean , nos aman y amamos – tomo su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - vamos hay que entrar que te va a hacer daño –

Darien la tomo en brazos pues no podía sostenerse en pie la llevo a su recamara le presto una pijama para que se quitara la ropa mojada, le reviso nuevamente la herida e intento que comiera algo , despúes de un rato se dio por bien servido al ver que por lo menos había probado algo de fruta y tomado agua. La dejo para que durmiera se dio un baño y de dedico a revisar unos expedientes que había llevado a casa, la noche llego y con eso el suplicio de Darien, las noches lo atormentaban de sobremanera y sobre todo cuando había luna llena como esta noche le recordaba que había pedido a su princesa de la luna y todo porque por egoísta y querer superarse

Serena – dijo en un suspiro y tomo un trago de una botella de sake que tenia en su escritorio - porque no puedo olvidare maldita sea – se dijo a si mismo – maldición asi como tu eres feliz yo debería intentarlo, no debo seguir a tado a tu recuerdo y lo voy a lograr te lo juro - y así entre promesas y reclamos a el mismo se termino la botella que tenia enfrente logrando perderse, eso se le había hecho costumbre junto con fumar en exceso -

A la mañana siguiente :

Sakura salió de la recamara se sentía algo mareada pero intento respirar con profundidad para que se le pasara el mareo camino unos pasos y llego a la oficina d Darien, toco un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta se asomo encontró a Darien recostado en el escritorio pero lo que la dejo aturdida fue encontrar varias botellas de sake vacias en el piso.

Que le sucedia porque había bebido de esa manera, no podía ser que una persona que intentaba ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio se destruyera a si mismo de esa manera, intentaría ayudarlo aunque en ese momento no sabia ni como ayudarse a si misma , pero lo haría era lo menos bueno lo uníco que podía hacer.

Darien - lo llamo –

Hummmm – respondió un somnoliento Darien – que pasa …………………. Hoy no tengo que entrar temprano……………. Sakura – casi grito - que cosa te sientes mal o ………………….

No yo ………….. estoy bien solo que ………………….. - no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió una aura mágica – están cerca - dijo con un susurro de miedo –

Calma todo va a estar bien te lo prometo – se levanto la tomo en brazos y la regreso a la cama – no debes levantarte estas débil todavía

Shang Esta ………….. Atacando yo no puedo permitir que lastime a más gente inocente - y sin esperar más se levanto y salió corriendo de la casa -

Darien seguía bajo los efectos del sake y tardo en reaccionar para luego salir corriendo tras ella, vaya que era rápida y la perdió de vista, utilizo su magia y por fin la localizo

Llego al lugar donde la magia era más fuerte y ahí estaba ella en posición de combate, lucia realmente hermosa, tanto o igual que una sailor scout y sin poder remediarlo vino a su mente una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol y hermosos ojos azules.

Vamos Shang pelea conmigo o es que me tienes miedo y solo puedes lastimar a gente inocente – decía una Sakura muy asustada , sabía que shang era muy poderoso sin contar que era un hombre sin palabra y de artimañas bastante desagradables –

Vaya veo que su ego ha crecido mi querida señora – sonrio con malicia – ya dejemonos de formalismos así que , Sakura querida esta lista para casarte conmigo y darme el poderoso heredero que necesito – y mientras hablaba se acercaba a ella peligrosamente -

Antes de que shang pudiera acercarse a Sakura, Darien llego e impidio que le pusiera una mano ensima

No te acerques a ella ni te atrevas a tocarla

Y tu quien te crees que eres para impedírmelo, su guardaespaldas

Si lo soy y no permitiré que le pongas en un dedo encima – afirmo Darien y en ese mismo momento su ropa cambio a un traje diferente – así que te ordeno que la dejes de molestar

_Hay algo dentro de mi que empieza a renacer_

_Esa dulce sensación que solo el calor de un corazón vivo provoca_

_Esa dulce sensación de amar y ser amado_

Y sin más la primera de muchas batallas empieza sin saber cual será el final, quien será el ganador. Sin saber que un par de corazones volverán o no latir a la par de otro.

6


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

DECISIONES

No te acerques a ella ni te atrevas a tocarla

Y tú quien te crees que eres para impedírmelo, su guardaespaldas

Si lo soy y no permitiré que le pongas en un dedo encima – afirmo Darien y en ese mismo momento su ropa cambio a un traje diferente – así que te ordeno que la dejes de molestar

_Hay algo dentro de mí que empieza a renacer_

_Esa dulce sensación que solo el calor de un corazón vivo provoca_

_Esa dulce sensación de amar y ser amado_

Y sin más la primera de muchas batallas empieza sin saber cual será el final, quien será el ganador. Sin saber que un par de corazones volverán o no latir a la par de otro.

**************

SAKURA Y DARIEN

No recuerdo que existiera esta playa aquí en Hong Kong, bueno a decir verdad no salíamos mucho con tantos compromisos que teníamos – pensaba Sakura que permanecía sentada encima de una roca mirando el mar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas - Shaoran – suspiro mientras una lagrima rebelde salía de sus bellos ojos – no – se dijo a sí misma – debes llorar mas, debes ……………… honrar su recuerdo dejar que su alma descanse en paz -

_No siempre_

_Las cosas son como debieran de ser_

_No siempre_

_Se puede tener la razón_

Darien regresaba al lado de Sakura pues había ido a traer una sombrilla, la había invitado a dar un paseo pues tenía algo muy importante que hablar con ella, mientras se acercaba mas no pudo resistir la tentación de sacar su cámara y tomarle una fotografía, se veía tan hermosa y aunque se oyera mal, hasta triste se veía hermosa como un sirena, una ninfa del mar.

Se acerco lo suficiente para tomarle varias fotografías, dios era tan hermosa tanto o más que …………… Serena, por dios seguía pensando en ella y cada vez que lo hacia su corazón aun dolía y mucho pero ahora tenía una misión que cumplir y lo haría.

Por unos minutos sus pensamientos volaron a los hermosos ojos azul cielo de serena, su serena y a ese hermoso cabello rubio dorado hondeando con el viento, tomo una bocanada de aire y se deshizo de esos pensamientos tenia lago importante que hacer.

Sakura - la llamo al momento de llegar a su lado, esta al escuchar su nombre se limpio inmediatamente las lagrimas que tenia y trato de dar su mejor sonrisa –

Darien no te sentí llegar, cuánto tiempo llevas ahí

No te preocupes y en realidad la vista es tan hermosa que podría pasarme el día entero de esta manera – concluyo Darien haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara – ven vamos – le dijo y la tomo de la cintura para bajarla de la roca –

Caminaron un poco por la pequeña playa hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio

Darien que era lo que necesitabas decirme – Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y entre más rápido mejor, lo más seguro es que quisiera rehacer su vida pero ……………. Si así era, que debería hacer ella, aceptarlo, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y le dolería perderlo pero aceptaría su decisión

Sakura yo …………………… bueno el director del hospital me ha llamado el día de ayer para avisarme que la plaza que había solicitado en el hospital central de Pekín ya está disponible

Que…………… fantástica noticia ………………. Ósea que te mudas a Pekín – dijo Sakura tratando de sonar entusiasta -

En realidad no le he respondido tengo hasta pasado mañana para darle mi respuesta y ………… de eso es justamente de lo que quiero hablar, pero necesito que me escuches primero por favor - al ver que Sakura asentía prosiguió – necesito saber qué es lo que piensas hacer , me habías dicho que no puedes dejar el problema que hay con Shang pero yo ………………… no quiero dejarte sola así que se me han ocurrido varias opciones una de ellas es: que si quieres irte a Tomoeda con tu familia, ha Inglaterra o regresar con el clan Li ………………… yo te llevare hasta la puerta para asegurarme que llegues a salvo – dijo al fin Darien con un dejo de tristeza -

Darien – lo interrumpió Sakura - no quiero poner en más riesgo a los Li y no me gustaría que mi familia saliera lastimada por mi culpa ya no mas – y empezó a llorar – y …………… tampoco quiero que detengas tus planes y tu vida por, por mi

Yo no estoy deteniendo ni mi vida ni mis planes por ti, te estoy incluyendo en ellos por eso es esta conversación ……………………. A mi me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Pekín , necesitas reponerte totalmente de tus heridas y necesitamos entrenar para vencer a Shang, ahí nadie nos conoce y podemos prepararnos, además podemos viajar a donde sea no crees – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -

En serio Darien ……………………. Deseas que te acompañe a Pekín, hum………………. No detengo tus planes, es que no se ………………… yo

No te pido que me contestes ahora aun ……………… hay tiempo y no lo hago solo porque lo prometí si no porque …………….. Bueno te he tomado mucho cariño has iluminado mi vida, haciendo que tomara rumbo de nuevo

Tú me haces

Sentir como en un juego de béisbol

Me ponchas o me haces batear de home-run

Tú eres como un sueño

Y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador

Tú eres como un sueño

Y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar

Darien y Sakura estaban en un momento delicado cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando una pequeña explosión hizo pedazos una roca y se oyó una risa burlona

Vaya, vaya con esta es la chica Li, no me parece bonita - se carcajeo la sombra –

Quien eres y que quieres – pregunto Darien –

Quien soy hum bueno mi nombre es Seika y soy amiga de Shang y que quiero bueno pues hacerle un favor, la quiere a ella y la obtendrá – respondió con toda la calma y la burla con al que contaba –

Eso no – respondió Darien haciendo que Sakura quedara detrás de él – que ganas con hacer esto

Bueno el me hace un favor yo le hago otro pero ……………… eso es algo que a usted príncipe Endimión no le importa

Como sabes que yo …………… ? – pero su pregunta quedo al aire -

Yo sé muchas cosas de usted, pero lo principal es llevar a esta niña con Shang

No me importa que es lo que sabes, no la tocaras – afirmo Darien -

Me aburres – dijo con un poco de enfado en la voz y sin más se lanzo al ataque

CON SHANG

Observaba desde una posición segura la plática de su nueva aliada esa tal Seika, desde el momento en que se presento se dio cuenta del odio que le tenía al príncipe ese incluso ni siquiera sabía que era un príncipe creía que era alguien con poder y ya pero resulto muy conveniente para sus planes

FLASH BACK

Maldición – refunfuñaba Shang – ahora como hare para traerla con ese tipo como guarda espaldas, primero , rayos tengo que recuperarme para darle pelea pero eso me tomara tiempo

En serio yo conozco una manera mas rápida de obtener lo que quieres y solo te pedimos un favor a cambio - dijo una voz extraña para él –

Ha si – dijo cautelosamente Shang en posición de guardia- bueno que es lo que quieres y si me convences hare trato pero creo que es de mala educación no presentarse no crees

Es cierto tienes mucha razón que mal educado soy – sonrió maliciosamente haciendo una reverencia sin apartar la vista - yo soy Seth pero creo que también es de mala educación la agresión no te parece

Bien Seth hablemos , como entraste aquí

Soy brujo

Eso es bueno pero no sentí tu magia

El lugar esta mal protegido, pero eso no es importante , ambos queremos algo y creo que podemos matar dos pajaros de un tiro , tu quieres a la chica y yo quiero que su guardaespaldas muera asi de facil

Y como piensas hacerlo

Bueno ………………. Con esto – decía Seth mientras caminaba en círculos al igual que Shang mientras se estudiaban como animales esperando para atacar -

-Y que es eso

-algo que te ayudara a obtener lo que quieres y solo tienes que hacer un hechizo

-y así como así me ayudaras a obtener lo que necesito – dijo con Shang con cierta cautela –

bueno claro que no yo también saldré ganando , quiero verlo muerto pero antes quiero que sufra , se retuerza de dolor - dijo con odio en la voz –

de acuerdo haremos el trato pero ……………. Nada de traiciones - hablo Shang -

no te preocupes por eso en cuanto este muerto no nos veras nunca mas

hablas demasiado en plural - dijo Shang desconfiado -

claro yo solo represento a mi hermana , no creeras que la dejaria venir sola a verte verdad ………….. aunque pensándolo bien ella puede cuidarse sola , ella vendrá en un 1 hora y se pondrán de acuerdo, pero yo estare vigilándola todo el tiempo

y asi sin mas ni más desapareció Seth de la vista de Shang quien se quedo viendo atentamente el objeto que le había entregado.

CON LAS SAILORS

-Bueno entonces que es lo que haremos - pregunto una rei bastante desesperada –

-En realidad , yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz – apunto haruka – no creen que ha sufrido demasiado con todo lo que paso con Serena

-Eso es cierto – afirmo Michiru –

-Pues no se, yo creo que lo mejor es estar al pendiente de lo que pase pero dejándolo que siga su vida - opino Amy via video conferencia –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amy – apoyo Lita – si estamos al pendiente a distancia no creo que se sienta presionado

-Solo recuerden lo siguiente el tiene un deber que cumplir le guste o no – intervino Setsuna – tiene que estar aquí para la coronación

Todas guardaron silencio, como siempre Setsuna tenía razón que el y la princesa ya no estuvieran juntos no era pretexto para evadir su responsabilidad, era el príncipe de la tierra y eso no lo podía cambiar, si no la tierra correría un grave peligro, el silencio fue roto por la voz de la pequeña Hotaru

-Yo creo ………………… que primero deberíamos revisar la puerta del tiempo para ver los cambios ocurridos con la separación de Darien y la princesa no creen

- Hotaru tiene razón - acepto Mina – nos estamos preocupando por saber donde esta Darien y como esta y según por lo que oí de Andrew el esta bien , eso es algo bueno no creen

-Claro mina pero donde esta – volvió a intervenir Rei ahora algo molesta –

Desde mi punto de vista ………………… no es relevante en este momento

Como que no lo es Lita, que tal si le paso algo – grito Rei – necesito – corrigió inmediatamente -necesitamos saber donde esta

Basta Hino – grito _Haruka - tu no eres la única que quiere encontrarlo nosotras también aunque por diferentes razones

Basta, el futuro de Tokio de cristal ya no será lo que todas habíamos soñado eso es seguro, pero si habrá un Tokio de cristal lo sé - aseguro Hotaru con una hermosa sonrisa - aunque serena nos haya abandonado – dijo esto último con mucho dolor en la voz, Hotaru se había encariñado mucho y en el momento que decidió quedarse con él y alejarlas ella se había recluido en un silencio que solo hasta ese momento había roto –

LONDRES INGLATERRA

Un joven estaba sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio llenando unos documentos cuando abruptamente dejo de escribir tirando al pluma al piso, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente opacos y empezó a sudar frío

-Que le pasa Eriol – sonó la voz de un pequeño gato negro – Eriol - volvió a llamar

-Spy …………… dijo algo confundido

-Que sucede por unos instantes sus ojos se volvieron opacos

-No lo sé, hay algo que ……………….. Necesito………………… contactar a Sakura – respondió poniéndose torpemente de pie

Spy se transformo en Spinel Sun y llego al lado de Eriol quien por alguna razón no se veía muy bien. Eriol mientras tanto invoco su báculo y conjuro un hechizo y solo dijo:

-Sakura donde estas, spy necesito comunicarme a Hong Kong urgentemente con Shaoran

-Claro pero que pasa amo –

Eriol se llevo una mano al pecho oprimiéndolo fuertemente antes de perder el conocimiento -Spinelsun llamo a Nakuru y ente los dos acomodaron a Eriol en el sofá

-Pero que paso

-No lo sé, se levanto dijo que le urge comunicarse a Hong Kong se llevó la mano al pecho y perdió el conocimiento

-Creo que debemos hablar con Li, pero no cres que si algo estuviera pasando ya nos habrían llamado - opino Nakuru – estoy preocupada Eriol nunca se había desmayado, esto no esta bien

-Si lo se pero hay que esperar a que despierte y saber q es lo que pasa pero por el momento hay que mantener a Tomoyo lejos para no preocuparla en su estado

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar_

_No quiero_

Y sin más esperaron a que Eriol despertara para que les dijera que es lo que estaba pasando , porque el urgía comunicarse a Hong Kong y si estuviera pasando algo porque no les habían avisado

6


End file.
